


Afterlife

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Maybe dying wasn’t so bad if Prim got to be with Rue.
Relationships: Primrose Everdeen/Rue
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 2





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - Disaster

When she entered heaven, Primrose had cried and cried. Not because she was sad about being in heaven, obviously. That much had been a delightful surprise– the fact that her existence hadn’t ended when the bombs went off. No, she cried because of everyone she knew who was there. People from District 12. People she’d met in District 13. There were so many people whose loss she’d accepted so finally that she didn’t know how to react to seeing them again. Her father was one of them. Talking to him made Primrose so nervous that she hardly did it at all. She avoided the people she’d known like the plague. She wasn’t ready for that yet. But there were some people she wanted to meet whom she’d never gotten the chance. One was a little girl from District 11, whom Katniss had met in the Hunger Games. Rue. And Rue was so much more than Primrose had ever imagined.

She remembered seeing her on the screens. Compared to everyone else, she was so young, so frail, and Prim hadn’t been able to shake the correlation between Rue and herself. They were the same age. If it wasn’t for Katniss who volunteered, well… it had been hard to avoid that thought. And it had been comforting to see Katniss care for her. Just as she cared for Prim. And then, just like that, Rue died. And it had upset Prim, in some way she hadn’t yet been able to identify.

It had been a few years since then. Prim had grown, but only a little bit. And she’d seen more of the world, and understood more. Understood more now that she’d met Rue face to face what her feelings had always been. She’d been crushing on her. It was why she’d felt so comforted yet also possessive when she’d seen Katniss wrapping a blanket around the other girl. Why she’d cried for days after Rue died, in a way she didn’t for anyone else.

And now she’d been given the chance to try again. With a girl who was gentle and selfless and so, so brave. They’d connected almost immediately. Spent hours and hours of their time together. And as much as Prim hated to admit it, maybe dying hadn’t been such a disaster after all if she got to be with Rue.


End file.
